Les Ailes Brulées
by Kidann
Summary: Prélude à la fanfiction "My little Phoenix" relatant la vie de la mère et du parrain de Kusuka, à la demande de Nemesix. il serait préférable pour vous d'avoir lu "My Little Phoenix" AVANT


**Titre :** Les ailes Brulées

**Type :** À chapitres

**Rating :** M

**Auteure :** Kidann

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Marriku et de Kusuka m'appartiennent et j'aimerais qu'on me les laisse et, si jamais une quelconque personne voulait me les emprunter pour une autre fic (on ne sait jamais) on DEMANDE avant. Ensuite, eh bien les autres personnages de Naruto sont évidemment la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et tout le blabla habituel.

**Note de l'Auteure :** J'ai écris ce prélude à _My little Phoenix _à la demande de Nemesix, à qui je pense à chaque histoire qui me vient en tête. Les évènements se déroulent à l'époque où Marriku et Kimori parcouraient les grands chemins à la recherche des ennuis. On ne voit pas de personnages de Naruto au début mais ne paniquez pas, je ne veux pas que tout arrive en même temps et je compte faire quelque chose de long, donc, soyez patients. L'histoire sera composée de plusieurs chapitres et postée à mesure, toutefois, avec mon travail, ma vie et mes cours d'armes, je ne promets pas de la poster de façon très régulière. J'écris quand j'en ai l'énergie et mon travail et ma vie me tuent… retourne se coucher dans son cercueil (oh, comme j'eus aimée être vampire…)

**／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ヽ  
じしf, )ノ**  
(C'est un chat)

Une longue tignasse noire descendit dans une vive cascade contre un dos à la fois fort et fin comme une silhouette s'arrêtait subitement, tendant silencieusement une main derrière elle en signe à une seconde ombre d'en faire autant. Un jeune homme s'approcha de la demoiselle, s'accroupissant près d'elle et cherchant du regard ce qui avait pu les forcer à ainsi mettre une pause à leur course.

Prenons ensemble le temps de faire plus ample connaissance avec ces deux inconnus que nous avons tout juste rencontrés, puisqu'il est pour eux présentement l'heure de rester silencieux et de se fondre à l'environnement qu'ils arpentaient comme des fauves tout juste avant que nous les croisions.

La première avait sa tignasse de la couleur que prennent toutes choses sous le règne de la lune et n'en tenait attachée que la première couche, d'une broche sur laquelle les filins d'encre étaient enroulés. Leurs bouts étaient laissé las et tenaient en l'air telle la queue d'un paon. Une frange encadrait son visage, s'arrêtant au niveau des épaules et cachant d'un peu son regard d'émeraude, qui était illuminé de l'étincelle de la malice malgré l'air qu'elle avait adopté et qui la tenait captive sous une attitude méfiante. Ses fins sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et son petit nez s'était légèrement plissé à la base, de façon brève, geste significatif de l'analyse qu'elle faisait de la situation actuelle. Contre son fin cou glissait une chaînette d'argent à laquelle se balançait un petit pendentif en or, à la silhouette de cet oiseau légendaire qu'on appelle le Phénix. Elle était vêtue de vêtements qui épousaient ses formes et qui n'entravaient pas ses mouvements. Pour ne pas attirer le regard, ils étaient de couleurs ternes. Un chandail s'attachant au cou et se terminant là où reposait une ceinture de cuir, qui elle-même tenait sur ses hanches un pantalon qui allait se cacher sous de longues bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'au mollet. Ses bras étaient couverts de fausses manches qui s'arrêtaient avant le coude et qui dépassaient la paume de ses mains et une autre ceinture tenait avec lassitude quelques sacs contenant diverses projectiles, de quoi écrire et se soigner. Cette demoiselle répondait au nom de Kimori, alias Mori, pour ceux qui avaient la chance d'être de ses amis.

Notre second inconnu, pour sa part, avait aussi une longue tignasse d'encre, qu'il tenait attachée en une haute queue de cheval, laissant une frange toute aussi longue passer devant l'œil droit. Il avait le regard grand et du vert que portent les feuilles d'arbres lorsqu'elles sont en santé. Ses lèvres fines étaient étirées en un large sourire comme il contemplait avec amusement la cible qui les avait menées à s'arrêter, dévoilant d'un peu des dents toutes blanches. Bien qu'il soit le partenaire de chasse de la demoiselle, son style vestimentaire n'en était pas moins différent. Préférant le look à ce qui est utile, il était vêtu d'un long manteau qui lui tombait aux chevilles et qu'il laissait ouvert sur un chandail col-roulé sans manches, une ceinture épaisse retenant quelques sacoches et un pantalon paré de ceinturettes qu'il avait lui-même ajouté. Aux pieds, il chaussait des bottes qui lui protégeaient solidement les chevilles et aux mains, il portait des gants dont les trois derniers doigts étaient nus. Il répondait au nom de Marriku, alias Marri. À cela, ajoutons qu'ils étaient tous deux du même âge et que leur ressemblance étonnante venait simplement du fait qu'ils soient jumeaux.

Kimori se pencha pour voir entre les branchages un groupe de ninjas qui s'étaient visiblement arrêtés pour prendre une pause et mettre des choses au clair. Ils discutaient avec vivacité bien qu'à voix basse et la jeune femme se tourna vers son jumeau en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ce dernier vint se mettre à ses côtés, tendant l'oreille. Comme il avait l'ouïe plus fine, il fut en mesure de comprendre les grandes lignes de ce qui se disait.

- Ils parlent de la distribution de la prime… la durée du voyage de retours… les… possibilités d'échec… la marche à suivre…

Marriku ferma les yeux un moment, se concentrant au mieux sur les mots qui se disaient tout bas et sa sœur attendit patiemment, tentant de lire sur les lèvres des hommes qui étaient dans son champ de vision mais bien qu'il lui semble deviner quelques mots, elle préféra s'en remettre à son frère. Ce dernier, lorsque la conversation qu'il écoutait devint banale, se retourna vers sa sœur avec un demi-sourire.

- C'est bien ce qu'on nous avait dit, c'est une histoire de kidnapping et ils demandent une prime aussi grande que celle qu'on nous a promis. Ils se rendent dans un village à trois jours d'ici et marcheront toute la nuit. Deux d'entre eux se chargeront de brouiller les pistes.  
- Et si on est découverts?  
- La victime n'aura plus à s'en faire, ils vont lui couper la tête.

Kimori porta le pouce sous son menton, repliant l'index et fronça légèrement les sourcils comme elle réfléchissait et son frère se permit de mettre un terme à sa concentration.

- Mais il y a un truc qui cloche.  
- Je sais. La victime n'est pas avec eux.  
- Mais ils sont bel et bien ses assaillants. Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors?  
- On trouve le reste du groupe.  
- Et en même temps, eux, on les tue?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- S'ils sont en contact avec l'autre groupe, ils sauront qu'on est à leurs trousses.  
- Maiiiiiiiiiis on ne sera pas payés alors!!

Mori secoua doucement la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le groupe se remit en marche et ils se remirent à les suivre silencieusement. La belle restait songeuse, cherchant le meilleur moyen de mener à bien la mission qui leur avait été confiée.

- Marri.

Le jeune homme, qui suivait derrière elle, vint à sa hauteur et la regarda avec, dans les yeux, l'étincelle de l'espérance.

- Des voleurs de grands chemins.  
- Génial.

Il la devança et se laissa tomber tout juste devant les hommes, qui s'arrêtèrent en sursaut et se regardèrent les uns les autres, se demandant du regard si qui que ce soit avait senti ou eut vent de leur présence. Croisant les bras, le ténébreux esquissa un large sourire et frappa du pied sur le sol.

- Eh bien… on dirait bien que vos poches sont pleines! Et si je vous aidais à vous départir de vos objets de valeur? Vous seriez moins lourds pour franchir la porte du monde des morts!  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as trouvé là?

Les hommes se retournèrent pour voir derrière eux la jeune fille, adoptant le même air qu'avait prit son frère. Leurs yeux brillaient de ce même feu qui illumine le regard des assassins, de ce feu-là même qui s'était allumé dans les yeux des hommes qu'ils avaient arrêtés.

- Ah et à deux vous croyez pouvoir nous vider les poches? Répliqua l'un d'eux.  
- Je l'espère bien, sourit Marriku.

Kimori s'arma de deux poignards et bondit sur les hommes comme son frère se défaisait de son manteau, révélant en son intérieur le fourreau d'une épée chinoise de laquelle il s'arma pour engager le combat, perçant d'un coup bien calculé l'estomac de celui qui avait répliqué et qui, par la rage qui l'avait aveuglé d'avoir ainsi été sous-estimé, avait commit l'irréparable erreur de lui être foncé dessus sans ménagement. Le ténébreux éclata de rire alors que l'homme s'effondrait parterre, vomissant du sang et un reste de son repas, se tordant au sol avec les yeux hagards, l'écume aux lèvres. Comme les autres hommes s'étaient d'abord jetés sur Kimori en espérant mettre à bas celle qu'ils croyaient être la plus faible –grave erreur- il se permit de jouer un peu, posant le pied sur le flanc de sa victime pour le retourner sur le dos, lui écrasant l'estomac avec un sourire narquois.

- On fait moins le malin, hein… voyons voir ce que tu as dans les poches…

Il se pencha sur lui, prenant soins d'écraser sa blessure et commença calmement à fouiller les diverses bourses et les sacs, posant le genou contre le cou de l'homme sans se soucier de l'étouffer. Ce dernier, par la force de l'instinct de survie, planta dans la cuisse de son assaillant le couteau duquel il s'était armé pour l'attaquer. Marriku sursauta et se retourna vers lui, l'air mauvais et d'un geste vif, il porta les deux mains à son cou, resserrant ses doigts et s'amusant de voir le visage de sa victime se déformer sous la crainte et la suffocation. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'homme eut perdu connaissance et se remit à sa tâche, à la recherche de quelque objet de valeur en attendant que sa sœur en ait finit de ses assaillants.

D'eux deux, il était le plus sadique. Il ne se le cachait pas, il aimait voir les gens souffrir, il aimait les voir se tordre sous sa torture et ne se lassait pas d'être prié pour épargner leur vie. Il adorait jouer avec ses victimes, leur briser tout espoir et les assassiner lentement lorsqu'il en avait le temps. Kimori n'était pas toujours en accord avec ce genre de pratique mais elle le laissait souvent faire, se contentant de regarder calmement le spectacle. Souvent, même, elle lui laissait le loisir de tuer ses cibles, ce à quoi Marri acquiesçait volontiers et avec le plus beau sourire du monde. Il était horrible, voire inhumain, oui, il en avait conscience mais cela, toutefois, ne faisait pas de lui un monstre. Il ne tuait pas n'importe qui ni pour n'importe quelle raison. Il y avait toujours une part de jugement avant l'action. Cela dit, ses tortures, souvent, allaient effectivement trop loin.

Kimori se débarrassa de ses assaillants sans trop de mal et avec quelques blessures et vint vers son jumeau, qui prenait tout son temps pour vider son cadavre de ses biens. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle le frappa derrière la tête et ce fut avec un sursaut qu'il se retourna vers elle, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris, pour ensuite se lever et aller ramasser son manteau, avec lequel il revint en y rangeant son arme. De sa manche, il nettoya doucement le sang qui couvrait le visage de son double avec une expression qui révélait toute l'attention qu'il pouvait lui porter. Elle était son trésor, sa seconde moitié, sa seule famille. Elle était son passé, son présent et son futur. En un sens, il pouvait même aller jusqu'à dire qu'elle était sa vie. Il n'avait jamais même osé s'imaginer ce qu'il ferait sans elle. En fait, il en avait inconsciemment déduit qu'il se tuerait si elle venait à mourir et pourtant, ils faisaient tous deux de ce genre de métier qui vous met la faucheuse au dessus de la tête et prête à frapper au moindre faux-pas. Ils étaient mercenaires, en quelque sorte. On les payait pour mener à bien les missions que personne ne voulait faire. Cependant, ils n'acceptaient pas n'importe quoi, ils avaient –et c'est cela qui faisait d'eux qu'ils gardaient une touche d'humanité- pour habitude d'écouter les propositions d'abord et de choisir si oui ou non la demande s'accordait avec leurs idéaux. En d'autres mots, ils n'agissaient pas comme de simples machines à tuer. Certes, ils travaillaient pour l'argent mais aussi pour leurs convictions.

- Fainéant, tu aurais pu venir m'aider!  
- Mais tu te débrouillais bien toute seule.  
- Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé.

Mori lui tendit un émetteur arraché du cou d'une de ses victimes.

- Ils sont constamment en communication avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Marri se précipita pour prendre le micro et l'écouteur des mains de sa jumelle et les installa sur lui avec un large sourire.

- Ellooooooo??

Ce fut un silence qui lui répondit.

- Y a quelqu'un? Tenta-t-il de nouveau. Désolé, hein, on vient de tabasser vos amis, c'est vraiment triste. C'est que c'est dangereux de traîner dans les parages quand on est faible…  
«Qui êtes-vous!»  
- Je m'appelle Fido! Et toi? Enchanté de faire ta connaissance! Tu sais que tu as une très belle voix? Je pourrais l'entendre encore une fois?  
«Qu'est ce que vous voulez.»

Kimori esquissa un léger sourire et son regard croisa celui de son frère. Le second groupe était sur ses gardes et il fallait faire attention.

- On a eut ce qu'on voulait, en fait. Quoi que… vous avez beaucoup d'argent ou de trucs de valeur avec vous? Parce qu'on pourrait bien s'en permettre un peu plus, histoire de passer un bon moment sans avoir à courir dans tous les sens pour attaquer les gens. C'est que c'est fatiguant comme travail, le vol à la tire.

«Qu'avez-vous fait de nos hommes.»  
- Euh… on les a un peu bousillés, en faits…  
«Ils sont…»  
- Eh oui, ils ont eu droit à un aller-simple pour le monde des morts. Si vous y tenez tant que ça, je vous dirai où trouver les cadavres.  
«Espèce de…»  
- Attention, faut rester polie, je pourrais me mettre en colère…  
«Si je t'attrape je vais te…»  
- Ce fut un plaisir! J'espère qu'on se reparlera un de ces quatre, c'est toujours très agréable de faire affaires avec toi! Allez, bisous! Je t'aiiiime!

Sur ce, il jeta l'émetteur au sol et l'écrasa de son pied, esquissant un large sourire.

- Ça va, tu t'amuses?  
- Comme un fou. Y a des trucs bons dans les poches de tes messieurs?  
- Demande leurs.

Le regard de Marriku s'illumina et il se jeta sur les hommes pour finir le travail que sa sœur n'avait pas terminé, les tuant comme il aimait le faire et vidant leurs poches ensuite, à la manière d'un enfant qui déballe ses cadeaux de noël.

* * *

Je ne refuse jamais les reviews, par contre, ce qui se rapporte être davantage une insulte qu'un commentaire, très peu pour moi et _je ne veux __**PAS**__ qu'on vienne reprocher quoi que ce soit à mon style d'écriture_. Je ne suis pas dans un cours de français et chacun a sa manière d'écrire. Si vous trouvez que mon style est bizarre, tant pis pour vous et ne me lisez pas, c'est pas compliqué. Donc, profs de français et beta readers, passez votre chemin j'écris pour le plaisir d'écrire, pas pour me faire reprocher mon style. Apprenez à regarder le contenu d'une histoire avant d'en critiquer la syntaxe, quand on ne vous demande pas de correction.

Comme je l'ai précisé, les personnages de Naruto arrivent PLUS TARD. Si ça ne vous plait pas, tant pis pour vous, Nemesix, ça va lui plaire, à elle.


End file.
